Condolences
by Calem de Vaniville
Summary: Bianca has some bad news - her father is dying. Bianca, Hilbert, and Hilda are at his bedside during his final hours. After he is gone, the three of them pay their respects at his grave.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hilbert, Bianca, or other related characters. They are the property of Nintendo._

_This story takes place two years after the events of Black 2 and White 2. Hilda has returned to Unova by now._

_I know that a lot of people hate Bianca's father, so I figured I'd write this fanfic._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**CONDOLENCES**

It was a cold winter day in Nuvema Town. There were clouds in the sky, but there was no snow outside.

Bianca, Hilbert, and Hilda were walking around outside, looking for something to do. Hilda had recently returned to Unova after a long journey away from there. She had really missed all of her friends. Now she was happy to be home with her family and friends.

"I can't think of anything to do," said Hilbert.

"What do you want to do?" asked Bianca.

"I'm not sure," said Hilda. "I've already told you guys all about my travels. I really don't have anything else to tell you."

"Have you met Nate and Rosa?" asked Hilbert. "I've met both of them. Nice kids."

"No," said Hilda. "I haven't met them yet. I would like to meet them and tell them all about my journey."

"And about N," said Bianca.

Hilbert was wondering if Hilda knew where N was.

"Hilda," said Hilbert, "do you have any idea where N is?"

"No, I don't," said Hilda. "I searched far and wide for N, but my quest has failed. That is when I realized that he must have returned to Unova. But right now it is bitterly cold. I don't know if this is the right time to go. I've been across frigid mountains and a bleak tundra."

"I have no clue as to his whereabouts," said Hilbert. "N is a curious fellow, and it doesn't seem likely that he'd stay in one place for long."

"I think we'll be able to find him," said Bianca.

Suddenly, Bianca's cellphone rang. She picked it up.

"Hey, Mom," said Bianca. "How are things? ...You want me to what? Come home right away? It involves Dad? Oh, dear! ...I'm at the edge of Nuvema Town with Hilbert and Hilda. Okay, I'll be there right away. Talk to you later. Bye!" Bianca hung up.

Hilbert and Hilda looked a bit nervous, since they saw that Bianca was sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Hilbert.

"My father needs me right away," said Bianca.

"Is he trying to stop you from becoming a Pokemon Trainer again?" asked Hilda.

"No," said Bianca. "He respects that. It's just that...Mom said he's not doing well. I must hurry home!"

Bianca quickly left Hilbert and Hilda and ran home as fast as she could. When she got home, she saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table. She had a sad look on her face. This did not look good for Bianca - not at all.

"Sit down, Bianca," said Bianca's mom.

Bianca sat down at the table.

"What's up?" asked Bianca.

"I'm afraid I have some very serious news," said Bianca's mom. "Your father suffered a stroke. The doctor says that he doesn't have much time left. We will have to take care of him for the time being. I'm sorry about this."

Bianca felt sad about this.

"You mean..." she said, "Dad is _dying_?"

"I'm afraid so," said Bianca's mom. "I've already called Hilbert's parents and Hilda's mother."

Bianca cried a little. She felt really bad about it. Her mother hugged her as comfort.

"I'll invite Hilbert and Hilda over as soon as I can," said Bianca.

"Okay," said Bianca.

The next few days had visits from all of Bianca's family, who were worried about Bianca's father. Eventually, after a week, Bianca invited Hilbert and Hilda over to see her ailing father. Hilbert and Hilda promised to be very considerate.

Cut to the guest room, where Bianca's father is lying down in bed. Bianca was kneeling by her father's bedside. Hilbert and Hilda were standing by the bed.

"Hilda!" said Bianca's dad. "Glad you came for one last visit. I haven't seen you in years."

"I'm glad I could see you one last time," said Hilda.

Hilbert looked at Bianca's dad.

"I feel very bad for you," said Hilbert. "You must be in a lot of pain."

"I am," said Bianca's dad.

"It must be hard knowing that you're not going to be here anymore," said Hilda.

"That's okay," said Bianca's dad. "The time has come for me to say goodbye."

"Dad," said Bianca, "please don't go!"

"Don't be sad, Bianca," said Bianca's dad. "I'll be alive in your heart."

"I know," said Bianca. "I think I should have been more understanding of you back four years ago."

"Bianca, don't say that," said Bianca's dad. "I should have been more understanding of you. It was extremely selfish of me to try to keep you at home. I think that was the biggest mistake that I ever made in my life. I really regret it, and it hurts my heart even thinking about it. I know I've said this before, but...I am very sorry for trying to keep you from going on your journey."

Bianca's eyes watered up.

"That's okay, Dad," she said. "I forgive you."

"I know how hard it is to say sorry," said Hilbert. "I think that it's okay to apologize as many times as you want as long as you mean it with all your heart."

"I agree with you, Hilbert," said Bianca's dad.

Bianca's dad started to cough heavily.

"He looks bad," said Hilda.

"Quick!" said Hilbert. "Get your mom!"

Hearing this, Bianca hurried out of the room and got her mother. Bianca's mother went to kneel at her husband's bedside.

"Oh, honey," she said, "please don't go!"

"I'm sorry," said Bianca's dad, "but it is my time to go."

"I'm going to miss you a lot," said Bianca.

"Don't worry," said Bianca's dad. "You have your mom, and Hilbert and Hilda, and all of your other friends and family."

Bianca's dad coughed heavily even more.

"I think this is it," said Bianca's dad. His wife went over to hold his left hand. "Bianca, I wish you and your mother the best in the future. I also wish good luck for you, Hilbert and Hilda." Hilbert and Hilda thanked him. "I am just glad that my last hours are going to be in peace. And now I must go. Goodbye, Bianca. Goodbye, dear!"

"Goodbye, honey," said Bianca's mom.

"Goodbye, Dad," said Bianca.

"Farewell..." said Bianca's dad. He coughed a few last coughs and closed his eyes. Then he was silent.

Hilbert and Hilda looked at Bianca's dad. They sighed. Their eyes even teared up a little.

"Dad?" said Bianca.

"I think this is it," said Bianca's mom.

"Dad!" cried Bianca. "Please! You have to get up! Please, wake up!" Bianca and her mother put their heads on the bed and wept heavily. Hilbert and Hilda cried too. This was a painful moment for all of them - seeing someone die right in front of their eyes.

Funeral preparations came about, and there was a funeral held for Bianca's father. It was very hard for everyone - but especially Bianca. Bianca promised that she would visit the grave as often as she could and to wish her father's spirit luck as it traveled into the afterlife.

A week after the funeral, Bianca, Hilbert, and Hilda visited the grave. The three of them wore their winter coats since it was freezing out. Bianca wore a black dress. Hilbert had a plaid scarf tied around his neck and a black beret on his head.

Bianca knelt before her father's grave and lay down some flowers. Then she, Hilbert, and Hilda recited a prayer. Bianca did cry, but Hilbert helped her wipe her tears away and told her that everything was going to be okay.

"It was so nice of you to come in my time of need," said Bianca.

"Don't mention it," said Hilda.

"We're here to help you," said Hilbert.

"You know," said Bianca, "being here makes me think of the memories I've had with my father. We've been through our ups and downs. I may not have always liked what he did, but I know that he really cared about me. Knowing that makes me happy."

"I know it's hard for you," said Hilbert. "It's not easy to lose someone."

"I lost my father when I was 12," said Hilda. "I know how it feels."

"And remember, Bianca," said Hilbert, "though your father may be gone, he's still alive in your heart and always will be. Keeping him alive in your heart will help you manage his death more easily." He turned to Hilda. "Your father will be in your heart too, Hilda. The memories of our loved ones last forever."

"Thanks," said Hilda.

"Hilbert," said Bianca, "I think that you are very thoughtful. Having you around helps to comfort me. I don't think I could have handled this well."

"I think it's always nice to help a friend in need," said Hilbert.

Hilbert gave Bianca a nice warm hug.

"That hug made me feel warm inside," said Bianca, "which is nice after being in this cold."

"I agree," said Hilbert. "Just remember my advice and you'll be able to keep the memories of your father alive. And one day you'll see him again. I know that you will."

"Of course," said Bianca. "I'll keep that in mind."

Bianca, Hilbert, and Hilda stood at the grave for a little longer. Then they paid their final respects and left the cemetery. The three of them went back to Bianca's house to escape the freezing cold weather.

**THE END**


End file.
